


Giving As Good As He Gets

by Spikedluv



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyes made Dom want things he shouldn’t want, especially given how hyped up he currently was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving As Good As He Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt: Dom/Brian, giving as good as he gets.
> 
> Written: December 31, 2008

  


 

Brian had been coming into Toretto’s for three weeks now. Dom knew it wasn’t for the sandwiches, because no one came in for the sandwiches. At first he’d thought it was Mia. Dom knew that Mia was a good looking woman, even though he preferred to think of her as the young girl with pigtails and scraped knees she’d once been.

But he couldn’t forget the times he’d caught Brian staring at him, Dom, instead of at Mia; the way those blue eyes had followed him around the store. The way they followed him even now, as they began the long trek out of Tran’s territory and back to safety. Those eyes made Dom want things he shouldn’t want, especially given how hyped up he currently was.

Dom loved racing more than anything in the world, except Mia and the team. He loved the sound of the engine, the way it vibrated through the seat, the wheel, pulsed into Dom until he felt like he was part of the very car that surrounded him. After a race it took him a while to come down, for his molecules to stop thrumming, for him to leave the race behind and become a mere mortal again.

Dom got used to it, but he hated it. Hated losing the feeling that he could do anything, be anything, that he had when he was behind the wheel with the engine revving.

And tonight, well, the cops had shown up after the race, and then Brian had saved Dom’s ass with some crazy ass driving skills, and then they’d run into Tran, and Dom was still flying high. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, like a fire burning him up from the inside, and Dom felt that he might never come down from it.

He wasn’t sure that even sex with Letty would be enough to burn the adrenaline out of him, leave him feeling halfway human again. Dom needed something he hadn’t needed for a long time, something he no longer let himself even think about. As much as he wanted to lay the blame for it at the feet of the night’s events, Dom thought maybe those blue eyes were partly to blame.

When he knew they were safely out of Tran’s territory, Dom gave in to the need. He curled his fingers in Brian’s t-shirt and dragged him off the sidewalk, into the dark shadows, pushed him into the first alley he came to and up against the side of the building.

Brian’s eyes went wide and his heart hammered under Dom’s hand. “Dom, what are you . . . ?”

Dom didn’t think it was fear that widened Brian’s eyes, that made his heart beat faster. He took a chance, because he was Dominic Toretto and he wasn’t afraid of anything. And because Brian had been giving him come hither looks for weeks, and really, Dom was just a man, flesh and blood and bone, not the cold, hard marble he wore as his facade, and he could only take so much of those blue eyes looking at him like Brian was a starving man and Dom was the banquet.

Dom claimed Brian’s lips, and Brian made a sound deep in his throat that went straight to Dom’s groin, brought his hands up like he wanted to touch but didn’t know if he could.

Dom clamped his hand on Brian’s ass and brought their hips together. Brian’s hardness dug into his thigh, and as much as Dom had expected it, it was gratifying to know that he hadn’t read the situation wrong. Brian moaned and moved his hips experimentally, then moaned again when Dom pushed back.

Dom flattened his hand on Brian’s chest, slid it up over Brian’s shoulder until he could curl his fingers around the back of Brian’s neck, held Brian so he could deepen the kiss as they crushed their hips together.

Brian finally lowered his hands and clutched at Dom’s hips, fingers digging in as if he was afraid Dom would try to get away, leaving bruises that would remind Dom of this moment every time he saw them, touched them. Not that he wouldn’t see it all again every time he closed his eyes, anyway. Brian groaned sweetly into Dom’s mouth and ground his fingers into Dom’s hips as they moved against each other. The sound Brian made vibrated through Dom just like the purr of his engine, and Dom found himself getting even harder.

Brian slid one hand beneath Dom’s t-shirt, spread his fingers against Dom’s lower back, and when Dom broke the kiss to breathe, Brian took control, licking and biting at Dom’s lips until Dom growled and captured Brian’s lips once more.

Yes, this, Dom thought, _this_ was exactly what he’d needed. He didn’t have a single complaint against Letty in bed, but having a man’s hard body pressing against his, strong fingers digging into his skin, strong arms holding him tight, it was exactly what Dom needed tonight.

Just as he thought that, Brian’s hand slid off Dom’s hip and moved to his waistband, tore at button and zipper, making short work of both, and then slid inside Dom’s pants, fingers wrapping warm and tight around Dom’s cock.

It was Dom’s turn to groan as Brian stroked him, but Brian gave an answering moan, as if just knowing what he was doing to Dom turned him on. Dom, never one to be outdone, found Brian’s cock and stroked him through the denim. The sounds Brian made, part arousal, part surprise, as he humped into Dom’s hand were gratifying, and they sent desire sparking through Dom, as if together they created a closed circuit of passion.

Brian whimpered something that sounded like, “Please,” and Dom fumbled at his fly until he had Brian’s cock in his hand. Brian whined against Dom’s neck as Dom stroked him, the sound a warm tickle of pleasure against Dom’s skin.

Brian breathed, “Oh, god, I wanna make you come,” and he got his hand moving again on Dom’s cock.

Dom could feel the coiled muscle in Brian’s arm as Brian jerked him off. The image of it, and the heat curling in his belly, made him lose his rhythm on Brian’s cock.

Brian chuckled, but it held just as much frustrated arousal as mirth. “I’ve dreamed about this,” he whispered, and Dom lost it.

“Fuck, Bri,” Dom grunted, and came, his entire body going rigid as every muscle worked to bring him release.

Brian milked him, his hand gentling as Dom grew more sensitive, and then Brian wrapped his fingers around Dom’s, which were slack around Brian’s cock, and began to jerk himself off. Dom came back to himself and tightened his own grip.

The scent of sex, and the way Brian trembled beneath him, excited Dom. He lowered his head and closed his teeth on Brian’s neck. He wished he could leave a mark that would remind Brian that he belonged to Dom now. Except he didn’t, and this couldn’t happen again for so many reasons, Letty and Mia and Vince being only the top three of a very long list.

Visible mark or no, Brian bucked as Dom’s teeth worried the tendon in his neck. He whined out Dom’s name and stiffened and shot all over Dom’s hand.

When they were both able to breathe evenly again, they cleaned themselves up and set their clothes to rights, and then walked in silence until they found a taxi. When they were let out at his house, Dom walked up the front steps, then turned to watch Brian walk away down the street.

Asking Brian into the house would probably a mistake. Dom needed to stay away from Brian, not welcome into his home. Especially after what they’d just done, and the way those blue eyes followed his every move. Letty would scent the desire in the air like a shark drawn to blood in the water. And yet he couldn’t stop himself from offering Brian a beer, rejoicing at the expression on Brian’s face when he accepted.

Dom covered his feelings for Brian by twisting his emotions around and turning them into anger that he took out on his team for leaving him behind. Letty was there, offering him the release she thought he still needed after the race, and Dom took her up on it, hoped her sweet scent and soft curves would erase the hard planes of Brian’s body from his mind, from his body.

And yet, Dom couldn’t resist telling Brian that he still owed Dom a ten second car, even though he knew there was no way that Brian could turn down that kind of a challenge. Which was exactly what Dom was banking on, even as he berated himself for it.

From the way Brian smiled at him, blue eyes shining with an answering challenge of his own, Dom knew he’d be back.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho thanks to lukataintedlove for looking this over for me. I appreciate your ~~hand holding~~ comments and suggestions more than you will ever know. *hugs*


End file.
